


Pretty Little Promises

by Zuri_of_Vesuvia



Category: Magical Diary (Visual Novels)
Genre: Evil Boyfriends, M/M, No redemption arc, Post-Canon, Wolf Hall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuri_of_Vesuvia/pseuds/Zuri_of_Vesuvia
Summary: Damien Ramsey is a liar. Luckily, so is a certain Prince he met at Iris Academy.(Spoilers for one of Damien's endings)
Relationships: Damien Ramsey/Original Character(s), Main Character/Damien Ramsey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Pretty Little Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in first person for years, so hopefully I mimicked the Magical Diary style well enough!
> 
> I loved the fact that they didn't give Damien a redemption arc ending and that you essentially became partners in crime, so here's my take on what happens after that!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Soon. _

That's what he'd said,  _ soon _ . I tried not to think on it, tried to tell myself that it was just a word, that it meant nothing coming from him. It wasn't a promise, or a sentiment. I'm not important to him and he isn't important to me… or so I tell myself. Yet I still count the days, still know that thirty-five of them have passed since that letter arrived. I'd thought maybe he would take a day, a week, a month… but no. It might be a year at this rate. I try to tell myself that I won't wait for him, but… well… here I am, waiting for him, spending another late evening laying awake in bed wondering if he'll ever arrive.

I sigh and roll onto my side, about to bury my face into the pillows and try to get some sleep when- I feel magic, not mine and not my parents', not the guards or the servants - but not unfamiliar. At first I just think I'm imagining things, that my hoping has driven me to delusion. I close my eyes tight and pull the duvet over my head...

Then immediately throw it off. My senses are strong here in my homeland, they wouldn't lie to me. I sit up and listen, try to reach out with my magic, flinching when something - or someone - reaches back, something cold and seductive and… demonic. My heart skips a beat, a mixture of hope and fear making my stomach turn. I take a deep breath and lean forwards to push back the curtains around my bed, slow at first then a rather dramatic "woosh" that… does nothing except waft a piece of paper across the room. I sigh. It was stupid to think he would be here. Maybe I really did imagine it, like when people feel their dead pets jumping onto the bed or someone touching their hand or shoulder-

As if on cue, I feel the bed depress behind me and a cold hand touches my arm. Without thinking I whip around and push the presence away with magic, heart hammering in my chest so loud that I barely hear the soft gasp my spell causes. Even when I see a flash of purple and feel those fluttering wings, it takes me a moment to calm down and recognise them, to recognise the piercing violet eyes that peer at me through the darkness, wide and alert.

"Damien…?" I hiss the word in a whisper, as if speaking too loudly will make him disappear.

Thankfully, my voice only makes him chuckle, just as quietly, filling the space between us with a sweet, alluring scent. I hadn't noticed it before, but after time apart, after learning his true nature, I've begun to realise that almost every part of Damien is made to entice humans like me, even his breath and his voice. It definitely worked, I'll give him that. I want to turn on a light, see the rest of him properly, but even just clicking my fingers to do so feels like too much movement. So instead, I stay as still as a statue and continue to whisper at the vague shape sitting at the foot of my bed.

"What are you doing here?"

_ "I said soon, so here I am." _ Damien's voice echoes inside my head and I flinch, before realising that this is definitely a better way to communicate, given the situation.

_ "It's been like a month." _ I frown at him, just in case my annoyed tone doesn't carry through well enough with the telepathy. Though judging by the way Damien's wings drop, I'm guessing it does.

_ "I still came, didn't I?" _ He sounds almost hurt.

I shake my head.  _ "Whatever. But it's the middle of the night. You can't just break into my room- how did you get in here anyway?" _ Finally able to break my gaze from Damien's eyes, I glance behind me to check the windows. Nope, closed.

When I look back, Damien has silently moved closer, his leg almost touching mine as he sits so casually on the bed, legs tucked half under him and leaning to one side. At this distance, I can see him smirk as his voice says  _ "magic, silly," _ as if there aren't wards against that all over the estate. Either he's very powerful, or he found a loophole like with Potsdam's spells at the academy.

I decide it's not worth trying to get him to tell me.  _ "Okay, now back to my first question. Why are you here?" _

Damien's eyes narrow and his smirk grows to an evil smile.  _ "For you, of course. I believe we made a deal?" _

Right, he's here because I said we could be powerful allies, not because he actually wants to see me. Although the thought was only momentary, I still feel ridiculous for hoping. Seeing as Damien isn't going to leave and that our discussion will be rather business-oriented, I click my fingers and turn on the lights in my room. The sight of Damien before me in the flesh still makes my heart leap, as much as I loathe to admit it. He's as stunning as ever, hair catching the light like silk as it falls over his shoulders, eyes full of both danger and allure, fangs white behind his lips as he grins in response to whatever expression I'm making. I blink, feeling almost hypnotised by his gaze until I can look away, look down at his clothes which are neither the Iris academy uniform nor his regal jacket. A cream turtleneck contrasts with the blue of his skin, making his face and hands look painted with costume makeup, the knitwear long enough to sit on his thighs and make it difficult to tell if he's wearing leggings or just very tight trousers underneath.

Damien leans back, as if to allow more room for my admiration, his chest pushed forwards slightly and legs half crossed.  _ "Like what you see?" _ Even though he's speaking through my mind, it still feels like he's purring the words right into my ear and I shiver despite my best efforts.  _ "I thought I might try a little of your world's modern fashion. I think it suits me, don't you?" _

And here I am in my pajamas. At least I'm wearing the Mulberry Silk pair. In an attempt at keeping what dignity I have left, I roll my eyes and try to look annoyed, bringing the conversation back to more serious matters.

_ "If you're talking about my little suggestion, it was far from a deal. If we're going to work together on anything, I want something official."  _ I pause, then look Damien in the eyes.  _ "I want a contract." _

Damien actually looks surprised at that. His purple brows shoot up towards his hairline and his smirk drops, if only for a moment.  _ "A contract? With a demon?" _ His face morphs back into the teasing expression I'm familiar with.  _ "My, my, what will they say about you? Such a naughy boy~" _

He lifts a hand to my face but I catch him by the wrist before his fingers can make contact. It's mostly a matter of principle, since I unfortunately crave his touch more than I'd like to.  _ "Will you do it or not?" _

Time seems to stop. This is the make or break moment, when Damien will either prove everything I've been told about him and leave, or he'll prove all those people wrong and stay on my terms and my terms alone. After a few agonizing moments that feel like hours, Damien sighs.

_ "Alright, you've got yourself a deal-"  _ In the blink of an eye, Damien takes advantage of my loosening grip and takes my hand in his own, bringing it to his face to press a kiss to my knuckles. "Balim."

It takes me a second to register that Damien actually spoke the word, that I felt his breath across the echo of his kiss when he did so. It makes my own breath catch in my throat, a reminder that for all he's done, to me and to everyone else, I can't help but want him. Does that make me crazy? Probably. Have I let that stop me before? Absolutely not. I'll have to be careful, though. Damien plays dangerous games.

My eye roll probably loses its impact considering how long it took me to do anything other than stare at him, but it helps me remember that we're making a deal here, not just having a chat. I grip Damien's fingers where they curl around mine and fix him with the most authoritative glare I can manage at this hour.

_ "I'll have something proper drawn up eventually, but for now we make a verbal agreement." _ Thankfully, my mental voice is a lot more even than I know my speaking voice would be. I'm really not sure how I'm going to have an official contract written without word getting back to my parents. Maybe I'll have to research it for myself - I certainly don't trust Damien to do it.

Damien raises a brow, his nails pricking at my palm, but seems unperturbed.  _ "State your terms, my dear." _

Ignoring his pet name, I say the first things that come to mind.  _ "You have to stay out of sight unless I say otherwise and you are not to harm anyone without my permission." _

Damien is quiet for an agonising moment. Then he sighs.  _ "Fair enough, I suppose. Oh and don't worry about that first part, I won't be here for long." _

As Damien says that, I notice him wince slightly, just a brief twitch on one side of his face that says he's using a lot of magic to stay beyond the estate's warding spells. Previously, I might have taken pity on him, but now I decide to use that to my advantage.

_ "Well, if you're not here, how do I know you aren't breaking our contract?" _

However, trying to one-up Damien was a fruitless endeavour, something I should have expected at this point, really. His lips part in a devious grin, his fangs glistening white beyond them.  _ "Oh my dear, sweet boy - what contract?" _

By the time the last syllable of the word enters my mind, Damien vanishes, leaving me with only the lingering coolness of his touch and a whisper of his delightfully intoxicating scent. I blink, then lower my hand. A little part of me was hoping Damien would want to stay, even if he couldn't. I can't help being disappointed.

_ "Don't worry, I'll be back," _ Damien's voice whispers inside my head, giving me more relief than I'd like to admit.  _ "Even Potsdam couldn't keep me away." _ He chuckles a little at the end in a way that's far too innocent for someone like him, a little giggle that makes my stomach flip and my heart beat hard. Damn him.

With Damien's magic finally fading from my senses, I flop back onto my pillows and try to sleep, pushing away wishes that I had another, colder body next to mine instead of the vacant expanse of mattress. This is either going to be the best decision of my life, or the last decision of it, but at least it'll be better than whatever boring future my parents have planned for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos or even a comment!


End file.
